


The Garland Competition

by gwyllion



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: The Garland Competition was written at Coinelot Reincarnated for the prompt: Two characters having a wordless conversation.





	The Garland Competition

The words that came out of Arthur’s mouth praised the work of the competitors in the garland competition, but his eyes told a different story.

Amidst the boughs of holly and strands of berries, Merlin shivered when Arthur’s eyes raked over him. 

The people of Camelot listened to their king as he praised the competitors for their dedication to their horticultural talents and welcomed the start of the Yule season. Merlin stood with the others in the crowded great hall as Arthur’s eyes roved from the belt that dangled from his waist, across Merlin’s chest, pausing for a moment before travelling up his body to his neck.

Merlin’s pulse quickened as their eyes met.

The garland creators paid no attention to anything but keeping their garlands as fresh and perfectly arranged as they could while the king passed judgement. 

Overwhelmed with emotion, Merlin had to glance away. He couldn’t bear to gaze into the eyes of the man he loved. Thoughts of what he wanted to do with Arthur made his cheeks burn and cock throb. As Arthur spoke about the first snows that would arrive, Merlin lamented that he could only ever be a simple servant in Arthur’s eyes.


End file.
